


Worrywart

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, moon pack kids, moon pack verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years in the future, Danny and Ethan are settled down with a son, now fifteen. His cousins and friends (other kids in the Moon Pack 'verse) all decide to form a band at Danny and Ethan's house. Danny isn't too keen on the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worrywart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passion56321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/gifts).



> Part of the [Moon Pack verse](http://puppyfacedbrokenboys.tumblr.com/moonpack) and features kids of Dethan, Jaiden, Stalia, and Cordia.
> 
> based off of an idea passion56321 had of dethan’s son being a musical prodigy and me piping up with OOOH MOON PACK KIDS BAND, this was born… enjoy. :)

It was quiet in the house. That was the first thing Danny noticed when he came home. “Hello?” he called, but silence was all that remained.His heart started to race a little faster in his chest as Danny frowned, inching slowly down the hall.

He hated their house sometimes, at how big it was. But Jackson had insisted, buying it for Danny and Ethan as a wedding present. And just for this reason — where Danny had to slowly make his way into his own home, afraid there would be a monster around every corner, just waiting — Danny and Ethan had wanted a smaller home. But no matter how big it was, Danny and Ethan had fallen in love with it. But moments where he couldn’t hear his husband or his two children (all three werewolves, mind you) instantly put him on edge.

"Ethan?" Danny tried again. No response. He stepped around the corner, flat against the wall.

"Kaiden?" Again, no response. He was really getting worried now.

"Kaila?" Nothing.

He was out of names, and so far no monster had jumped out at him. Hmm.

Danny made it into the kitchen, deciding to splash some water on his face. He was just stressed from work, he told himself. The kids are probably out with their friends. Ethan’s was probably at his brother’s. He was fine. He kept his attention on the stainless steel refrigerator anyway, lest someone sneak up on him.

"Danny? You home?" Ethan’s call came, and Danny jumped, causing water to splash his front. Ethan rounded the corner to the kitchen and took one look at Danny and snorted. "Did you fall in?" Ethan nodded at Danny’s front, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Ha. Funny," Danny deadpanned with a sigh. His pulse slowed and he could breath normally again. He hadn’t even realized how panicked his was until Ethan was there, soothing it away by his mere presence. Ethan peered at him in concern — a mere title of the head and minor eye squint, but after twenty years he knew that look well. Danny nodded his head at his silent question —  _you okay?_

Danny closed the distance between them and dropped a kiss on Ethan’s lips. “Where’d you come from? I was calling for you.”

"Oh," Ethan gave a small laugh and rolled up on his toes to kiss Danny’s forehead. He was relieved that’s all it was. "Worrywart. We were in the garage. Apparently the kids decided they wanted to start a band."

Danny raised an eyebrow, watching as Ethan stepped around him to get to the refrigerator. “When you say ‘the kids’ do you mean ours or  _all the kids_?” 

Ethan shut the door and was now weighed down with two two-liters of pop — Pepsi and Coke. “All. Well, not  _all_ -all. All the first borns.”

"Hmm. And our house was the choice meeting spot?" Danny questioned, mulling the idea over. Kaiden… it sounded like his idea. of course, being the oldest, he’d get all the cousins into the idea. "I mean… wouldn’t Jax and Aid’s garage be better… acoustically?" 

Meaning bigger and not their house.

Ethan shrugged. “I don’t know. They all just showed up after school one by one with instruments and announced they were starting a band. I didn’t ask.”

 _Of course he didn’t_. Danny must have frowned because Ethan paused, setting the bottles down. “You’re against the idea.” Damn him for reading him so well.

"No, I’m not." Ethan gave him a _uh-huh_  look. “Okay I am. Not the band as a whole, just… why  _our_  house? They’re always here.” Danny pouted. He loved all the kids, of course he did. But they just got into a lot of trouble when they were together. Look at their parents.

Ethan nodded, understanding. “They aren’t going to wreck anything, I promise, worrywart. And to be completely honest with you, they’re good. You need to come see for yourselves and then you can decide okay. And hey, we can always make them rotate houses, that way the others get to deal with it too.”

Danny sighed but nodded. Ethan gave his arm a squeeze and then he was leading Danny to their garage. The closer they got, the louder it got. But if Danny had to be honest? Ethan was right. They were good.

The door swung open to reveal Kaiden, their oldest son, tapping away at the keys of his keyboard they had bought him for his thirteenth birthday two years ago; Kiara Stilinski, singing her heart out like an angel of revenge, strumming away at her Flying V guitar and her hair falling in long curls around her face; Kaleb Whittemore on the drums, face set in deep concentration that Danny could tell he picked up from Aiden; and last but not least, Lilith Martin-Hale, or Lilly as she preferred to be called, plucking away at her bass, her auburn hair done up in braids that bounced as she bopped her head to the music.

They were good. They really were. And if the big grin Ethan sent him told him that he knew Danny liked what he saw.

Danny sighed, dropping down into the old, ratty love seat that Danny recognized from Stiles and Malia’s home beside his husband. He held out a blue solo cup and tapped the Coke. As his husband poured his drink and the somehow good sounding blend of his son and nieces and nephew play washed over him, he can’t remember why he was so against the idea in the first place.

He was happy.


End file.
